


Anxiety

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Manages to write amidst an anxiety attack. Can't manage a title. >_>





	Anxiety

“Are you sick?”

As if the retching coming from the bathroom stall wasn't enough of an answer, Yuuri still waited for a verbal confirmation.

“Yeah,” Yuri answered him minutes later, emerging from the stall with a damp, flushed face.

“Oh, Yura.” Yuuri's mother hen instinct took over, and he placed the back of his hand on Yuri's forehead. “You're not warm.”

Yuri barely grumbled at the motherly touch, whining softly as Yuuri pulled away. “I'm gonna go home,” he mumbled.

“Wait.” Yuuri reached out before he could stop himself, lightly wrapping his fingers around Yuri's slender wrist. “What's going on? You can talk to me.”

“Nothing!” Yuri snapped, shaking in Yuuri's grip. “I'm not sick, I'm just…”

Yuri didn't pull away, so Yuuri prompted, “...you just?”

Yuri mumbled something that Yuuri couldn't decipher. Her rubbed his thumb along Yuri's wrist slowly, silently coaxing him to try again. The shaking intensified.

“Anxiety,” Yuri mumbled.

“Oh, Yura.” This was something he couldn't fix, but he had experience with. He moved his free hand to Yuri's shoulder, squeezing. “It must be really bad if your stomach is upset.” When Yuuri had nausea, that was common enough. But to actually be vomiting, he needed to be in a full-fledged anxiety attack.

Yuri broke, a strangled sound emerging from his lips. “I just want to go home,” he trembled, reaching out and clutching the front of Yuuri's shirt.

Yuuri brushed his hair back with one hand, moving the other to his upper back. He rubbed soft, soothing circles, shushing him. “Come to our apartment,” he murmured. “I'll make you some peppermint tea to settle your stomach and we can talk about it, okay?”

Yuri kicked at the floor, refusing to meet Yuuri's gaze. “I can just go home… you don't have to… you know.”

Yuuri shook his head, tousling Yuri's hair. “I want to, okay? Won't you let me take care of you?”

Half an hour later, Yuri was seated on the couch with Yuuri's weighted blanket over his shoulders and a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, watching in silence as Yuri blew onto the tea and took a sip.

“Thanks,” Yuri finally mumbled, three sips in.

“You don't need to thank me.” Yuuri continued to rub Yuri's neck as he ventured, “Did something bring it on, or did you wake up feeling like this?”

Yuri set the mug down on the end table, inching closer to Yuuri. “I woke up feeling shitty and then it just got… worse… as the day went on.”

Yuuri slid his arm down to Yuri's shoulders, bringing him closer. “Does it happen a lot?”

Yuri shook his head.

“You're safe here,” Yuuri whispered.

Yuri nodded, fiddling with the ends of the blanket. “I kinda figured you'd know what to do, I just… didn't know how to… ask.”

Yuuri's heart swelled, and he wrapped his free arm around Yuri to bring him into a full embrace. “I'm sorry if I wasn't approachable,” he murmured. 

Yuri shook his head, placing his hand over Yuuri's arm and squeezing. “It's not that, I'm just… just bad at admitting that I even need help, and worse at asking for it.”

“I understand,” Yuuri whispered. “It can be hard.”

Yuri nodded, and silence overtook them once more. Yuri kept his hand over Yuuri's arm, as if anchoring it in place. Yuuri paid close attention to his breathing, making sure it came in less than rapid rises under his arm.

“I wish it would stop,” Yuri breathed after some time. “Even when I'm not panicking, there's that swirling in my chest, that static feeling. Just reminding me that the panic could come back at any second. That I'm just barely pushing it away.”

Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath, all too familiar with that feeling, himself. “I know, Yura. It's hard to deal with. I'll try to help you through it, okay?”

Yuri nodded, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder. “Just… you understanding. It helps a little.”

“Not being alone?”

Yuri nodded. “I'm just so tired. It wears me out.”

“When you feel like your last bit of strength has run out, I'll be here to lend you some of mine, okay?”

Yuuri felt Yuri's smile against his shoulder, creasing the fabric of his shirt. “You're so tacky.”

Yuuri shrugged, nuzzling his nose into the top of Yuri's head. “I guess I've been hanging around Viktor too much, huh?”

When Yuri raised his head, his mouth was spread into a toothy grin. “Exactly.”

“I love you,” Yuuri told him, butting their heads together.

Yuri looked like he wanted to protest, his cheeks dusting pink. But he still replied, “love you, too.”

Together, they waited for the storm to pass.


End file.
